


Somnolence

by babybunyibo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Biting, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, Lee Seokmin | DK is Whipped, Morning Sex, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Top Lee Seokmin | DK, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, but on the next chapter, but the sex WILL come, donut worry, i got carried away, it was supposed to be a one-shut full of FILTH BUT, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybunyibo/pseuds/babybunyibo
Summary: You came back from your work, tired and sleepy to find your lovely boyfriend Seokmin asleep in the bed while waiting for you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is full of fluff... But for the next... Read the tags <3

As soon as you stepped out from the cold freezing air to your house, the warm, cozy and so, so familiar air welcomed you. The warmth spread all over your body, leaving a tingling feeling on your cheeks, your hands and your legs. You took off your shoes and your winter coat and tiptoed inside.

It was past midnight, and all the lights were turned off, except a dim ray of light coming out from your bedroom.

You walked past the kitchen, not feeling hungry at all and went straight to your bedroom. You opened the door slightly, trying not to make too much noise, and stepped inside.

As you expected, your lover was sleeping peacefully on his side of the bed, his laptop laying open on his lap, with a faint sound coming out from his headphones. It wasn't the first time you found him asleep like this since your job as a doctor came with many, many night shifts, late-night emergency calls, and a fucked-up sleeping routine. You always had to come back home late, or go back to the hospital in a rush when you got a call. It was hard not to be able to have a regular schedule like other people, not having Friday nights, weekends to spend time with your friends, family, your boyfriend, or even for doing absolutely nothing. You were a junior resident in a very good hospital, so you still a long way in front of you. It was very tiring of course, but also very rewarding. 

-

Your boyfriend, Seokmin, was a few years younger than you. You and Seokmin met a few years ago on the day of his graduation, while you were still an intern. You both were in the same university but never had the chance to meet because of your different major's. That day, you were taking a short break, holding a plastic cup filled with cheap coffee, and you saw a boy struggling with his cap and gown. You approached him and asked him if he needed any help. The moment he turned to you, you saw his face for the first time, a tall handsome man with strong features, a prominent jawline, and a cheek mole. He said something to you that you don't remember right now, and smiled widely. This was the first thing you would remember about him, his smile like the sun.  
He needed something to pin his cap on his head, so you took your bobby pins on your hair and helped him to fix his cap. 

'' Don't worry, you look very good'' you said after you finished. ''Congratulations, by the way.'' 

'' T-thank you'' he said, looking relaxed and grateful, and he insisted on giving your bobby pins back after the ceremony, even though you told him to keep it.

After that day, you didn't see him or learned his name until you met for the second time, this time on your graduation.  
''I thought you might need these'' he said when you saw him. He was holding the bobby pins you gave him before. You were so surprised, you were hoping to see him again but not expecting this soon. 

'' Oh, thank you!'' you said ''You didn't have to-''  
''No, I- I just wanted to thank you, for that day. You helped me.'' he smiled softly. Then, he scratched his neck and said 'I'm Seokmin.'  
He looked shy all of a sudden, and that made your heart flutter. You reached your hand and said introduced yourself. He held your hand, your hand was so small inside his, and it felt so warm.  
''Nice to meet you. I was looking forward to this day. To meet you.'' he ducked his head. 'You look very beautiful today too.' he said. 

You blushed at his words, and said ''Thank you.'' Considering he only saw you wearing scrubs, pale face with dark eye circles and tousled hair, this was a very kind compliment. 

Your graduation was so hectic, and you were so full of happiness when they announced your name to give your diploma. You felt like it worthed all these hardships.  
After the ceremony ended you found Seokmin, waiting for you on the outside, with a proud smile on his face, eyes shining with excitement.  
From that day your relationship became a friendship and then it developed into something more, something warmer, something deeper.

-

Being careful not to wake your sleeping boyfriend, you lifted the laptop from his lap and put it next to the table, and then you took his headphone away. You closed the computer after making sure there wasn't anything that he was currently working on, you leaned onto his face, planting a soft kiss on his cheek, and whispered,

''Baby, I'm home.''

Seokmin stirred from his sleep and his eyes fluttered open.

''You came? When?'' he asked.

''Just now. I'll head to the shower now. Go back to sleep okay?'' you said as you were caressing his soft hair.

He hummed and leaned to kiss you, still sleepily. You pecked his lips, his cheek, and his temple and proceed to go to the bathroom. He made grabby hands to you, always being clingier than ever when he was sleepy, and that made you giggle. You ignored your boyfriend's whines, took a clean pair of pajamas and headed to the bathroom.

You were still so tired from all the work, but nothing felt better than sleeping after a hot shower inside clean sheets, so this was your routine after night shifts, even though you were dying from sleeplessness.

You quickly washed your hair and your body, draining all the sweat and the germs from the hospital. You dried yourself quickly and wore your comfy pajamas. Even in winter, the central heating system was so strong, so it was okay to wear T-shirts or shorts inside. Still, you always loved snuggling under the blanket, warming up with someone else's body heat.

You came back to your bedroom, feeling relaxed and squeaky clean, eyes dropping with sleep. You found Seokmin on his side, still sleeping on the covers. He was wearing shorts and an old oversized T-shirt of yours (you had an immense amount of oversized, baggy shirts). You turned off the lights and crawled to bed, shuffled close to him, hugging him from behind. As you put your arm around his waist, he turned in the bed, now facing you.

'' Did I woke you up?'' you whispered.

'' No, I just missed you'' he said and pulled you closer. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of your neck, and his soft hair was tickling your chin. You smelled the faint smell of his shampoo, and the scent of him, always so warm and so calming. So like him.

Lying down like this on the bed with your legs tangled with him, body feeling all warm and fresh, your eyes felt heavy, and you relaxed on his hold, drifting off to sleep.

'' Baby, we need to get under the covers.''  
''Baby?'', ''Are you still awake?'' He gently patted your back. He realized you were already in deep sleep, he carefully slipped away from the bed, took the extra big blanked you had in the closet to cover you both. He made sure you were tucked in all over, then looked at your sleeping figure fondly. He kissed your temple once, twice, and got under the blanket, to snuggle back in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second and the final part. Fluff and smut and more fluff.
> 
> I should warn you that this is my first smut :D I am so sorry please be gentle with me

You woke up, no, literally jumped out of the bed from the alarm sound at its full blast.

'Fuck fuck fuck what time is it?!' you grabbed your phone to check the time. It was only 7 am, and you gradually recovered yourself that today was your free day. A whole day before another night shift. And you forgot to turn off your alarm clock a day before. Shit.

'Nooooo' you grunted and pulled the blankets to cover your head, hoping to go back to sleep quickly. You curled up in the bed, enjoying the way that the warm sheets enveloped you. Sleeping under a warm, soft blanket was still the best thing about winter.

You were dozing off when you heard the door opening.

'Seokie?' you murmured.

'Oh, you already up?' 'Didn't you have a day off?' he asked.

You took your head out from the blanket, and said 'I forgot to turn off the alarm.'

'I thought so too.' he chucked. 'I also have a day off today, so I thought we could spend the day together.'

You hummed.

'You wanna sleep, don't you.'

'H-hmm'

He cackled, and you heard his footsteps, then felt the sheets move around you. You felt his arms around your waist and spooning you from behind.

'Let's sleep together.' you said and leaned on to his chest. You felt his damp hair when he squeezed you, and his fresh smell hit your nose.

'Did you take a shower now?' you asked. 'You smell nice.'

'Thanks' he said and kissed your nape. 'You smell nice too.' He leaned on your neck to kiss there too. 

It felt good on your skin, his damp hair tickling your sensitive spots, his firm chest and his strong arms on your waist. It was the safest place on earth for you at that moment, and you felt drifting into sleep once more.

-

You opened your eyes again, the room was brighter than it was before. You felt your lover's heavy limbs on your body, his arm resting on your belly and his legs tangled with yours. He was sleeping quietly, his head was resting on the crook of your neck and his soft breath was hitting your collarbone. He probably fell back to sleep with you as well. You turned around inside the bed to grab your phone to check the time. It was 11 am already, but it was refreshing to sleep after a sleepless night shift. You also had a whole day with yourself and him, so there was still some time to do things together.

'Did you sleep well?' 

You turned back to Seokmin, finding him looking at you with his head resting on the pillow.

'Did I wake you up?'

'No, I was just... resting my eyes.' 

'Resting your eyes huh?' you smirked. 'You just wanted to cuddle right?'

'Yeah, it was nice. I didn't have anything else to do anyway. Did you get enough sleep? Are you feeling well, baby?'  
You moved closer to him in the bed and pecked his temple. 'Yes, I did.'

'God, I missed you.' you groaned and smooched his cheek. He laughed when you dropped your whole body on top of his, your face hiding in the crook of his neck. He hugged you back with both of his arms and you started kissing his neck down to his shoulders.

At first, he started caressing your back on top of your pajamas, but then you felt his fingers pulled the fabric a little and tracing the bare skin on your back.

You broke the kiss, leaned back, gently pushed him on the bed and sat on his lap.

He was already flushed, his hair was tousled and his eyes were hooded, full with longing and, want. His hands once were on your back went down to grab your butt, giving it a squeeze.

'I missed you Seokie.' you said. 'I kept thinking about you for a whole day.' 'I wanted to touch you, feel you so bad.'

'Me too, baby. I missed you too.'

He lifted his head to come closer to your face, asking for a kiss.

'Wait- I, I haven't brushed my teeth yet.' you pouted.

'When did it matter to me baby?' he said mockingly and pulled you for a kiss.

You tried to push him away, but couldn't stop giggling from his kisses he planted on your neck, your chin, your cheeks, your nose, on the corner of your mouth, anywhere he can reach under you.

Then, on a swift motion, he turned you around, pinning you on the bed. You parted your legs to pull him closer when he cupped your face delicately and kissed you deeply on the mouth. You wrapped your legs around his waist, your hands were touching anywhere you can find, his hair, his cheeks, his wide strong back... He was caressing your cheek with his thumb while he was kissing you fervently, something so gentle on the contrary of the kiss so passionate that made your toes curl with pleasure. 

You whined when he broke the kiss all of a sudden, straightening his back to properly took off his T-shirt. When you tried to take your's off too he held your waist and said,

'Patience baby girl. I got you.' he leaned back in, now his lips tracing the column of your neck, kissing and sucking the skin without breaking it. 

You were panting as his hands found your belly, then it moved upwards to grab your breast, giving it a firm squeeze. Your breath hitched when his fingertips grazed your sensitive nipple, then the other one, as he pulled the fabric off your breast to go down and suck the small nub.

A moan escaped your lips as he started going even lower, giving a series of kissing, sucking and licking, his mouth working with practiced ease as he knew all of your sensitive spots.

After giving a small bite on your hipbone he asked 'Can I?', asked for permission which you immediately nodded and huffed a 'Yes, please Seok..'  
You raised your hip to help him take out your pants and your underwear at once. He traced his palm all over your bare legs then pushed your knees apart slowly. Even still, you would feel very shy when you were exposed like this, open, bare, only for him. His hungry gaze always made you feel so good, so wanted.

He started kissing inside your thighs instead, coming incredibly closer where you wanted him the most, and when he did, your whole body trembled and your hands found his scalp, pulling the soft hair as he was eating you out. You were a panting mess under him, he was pleasuring you in the best way with his tongue and his fingers.

'Seok, please...' you panted. 'I want you now. Please- I'

'Shh ok baby. I am here.' he said and after giving it a final kiss he got out of the bed and stripped all of his clothes. He grabbed a lubed condom from the bedside drawer.

When he came back you pulled him onto the bed and climbed on top of him. You took the condom from his hands and rolled it on his hard member. 

You kissed his mouth to distract him when he hissed with oversensitivity, and you held him so close when you aligned him to your entrance and slowly lowered yourself in. 

You were both panting each other's mouths while waiting to get used to the feeling. You wrapped your arms around his neck and slowly moved up and down. You felt he was holding himself back, his thighs were strained and shaking under you. You leaned on his ear, kissed the sensitive spot there and whispered 'Faster, please baby.' He bent his knees up bring you closer, deeper and started to thrust inside you. 

Your legs started to shake when you felt the pleasure was coiling inside you, and you only registered that you were cumming when he changed your positions, now on top of you, chasing his pleasure. Your body slumped with pleasure and oversensitivity when he released into the condom after a few thrusts. 

You vaguely realized he pulled out and went to the bathroom to bring some fresh towel to clean both up.

You stayed in the bed, body feeling all hot and aching in the best way, you let yourself close your eyes and relax.

-

After cleaning yourself up, you took a quick shower together, then made yourselves a late breakfast, or a lunch to fill your empty stomachs.  
He made a quick omelet while you hugged him behind, slowly rocking back and forth while he was cooking. 

You raised on your tiptoes to hook your chin on his shoulder, gave him small pecks there. He wiggled under your kisses and said 'How insatiable are you today?', laughing.

Instead of answering you bit his shoulder playfully.

'Yah! Why did you bit me just now?' he gasped, looking bewildered.

'Why? Why?? Do you know how much you bit me today you little monster?! I'm sore all over!' 

He pouted.

'But, I was hungry-'

'Seokmin!'

'You're were so tasty down-'

'One word and I bite your butt understood?' you laughed.

'Please-'

'Seokie!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank god... It was my first smut.. probably will never write smut again... Hahaha it was so hard!!! I am not even satisfied one bit with this chapter *sob sob   
There was so much to do.. so much... :,(


End file.
